The Little Nekojin part 17 - Drizelda Takes Charge
(Sleet and Dingo congratulate by high-fiving each other.) (Cut to Drizelda's lair. She watches Ray and Mariah standing up in the water in her magic bubble with a smile on her face.) Drizelda/Ursula: Nice work, boys. That was a close one. (her smile turns into a scowl) Too close! The little tramp! Oh, she's better than I thought. (Drizelda goes over to her cupboard and takes out a potion vial and a glass sphere (which contains a butterfly). Then she trudges over to her cauldron.) Drizelda/Ursula: At this rate, he'll be kissing her by sunset for sure. Well, it's time Drizelda took matters into her own hands! (She throws the glass sphere and potion into the cauldron. Afterwards, she holds out the necklace containing Mariah's voice.) Drizelda/Ursula: Pharaoh Atem's daughter will be mine - and then I'll make him writhe. I'll see him wriggle like a worm on a hook! (Drizelda laughs evilly as she transforms into a teenage girl with Mariah's voice.) (Fade to castle at night. Ray is playing the traditional Chinese flute and contemplating as he sits on the balcony, overlooking the sea until Ron Burgundy, who was looking on from behind a pillar, approaches. Ray stops playing and sighs sadly.) Ron Burgundy/Grimsby: Raymond, if I may say, far better than any dream girl, is one of flesh and blood, one warm and caring, and right before your eyes. (he leaves) (Ray thinks about this for a minute and sees Mariah, who is standing in her bedroom, brushing her hair. When she is finished, she goes to bed. The young beyblader smiles, but then frowns and sighs in disappointment as he tosses the bamboo flute into the sea. He looks back at Mariah's bedroom window.) (Ray walks off to go see Mariah, but he is distracted by a singing voice. He looks around for the source of the voice.) (On the shore, there is a 15-year-old girl with spiky and long red hair tied into a low ponytail and purple eyes, wearing a purple long-sleeved t-shirt, a light grey skirt and a red belt, white crew socks and black shoes. She also wears a seashell. Her name is Salima.) (Salima's singing voice causes Ray to become helplessly hypnotized, and he is placed under her spell, causing him to believe that Salima was the one who rescued him that night of the storm and completely forget all about Mariah.) (It is morning, and the Woody Woodpecker is flying towards the castle window with an excited expression on his face as he is humming a tune.) Woody/Scuttle: Mariah! Yoo-hoo, Mariah, wake up! Wake up! I just heard the news. (shaking the former immortal Nekojin girl's hand) Congratulations, kiddo, we did it! (Basil of Baker Street wakes up and yawns) Basil/Sebastian: What is this lunatic woodpecker babbling about? Woody/Scuttle: Right - as if you two didn't know, uh? The whole town's buzzin' about the boy gettin' himself hitched this afternoon! He's tying the knot! (Mariah and Basil look dumbfounded) Woody/Scuttle: You know, he's getting married! (picks up Basil and gives him a noogie) You silly mouse detective, you! I just wanted to wish you luck. I'll catch you later, I wouldn't miss it! (he does his trademark laugh as leaves the bedroom) (Mariah is perplexed, but then she brightens as she picks up Basil, spins him around, kisses him, puts on her light pink lotus slippers, and dashes downstairs.) Ron Burgundy/Grimsby: Well, uh - err, Ray. I-it appears that I was mistaken. This mystery maiden of yours does - in fact exist. And - and she is lovely. Congratulations, my dear. Ray/Eric: (still in a trance) We wish to be married as soon as possible. (Mariah and Basil look surprised, and Mariah gasps in horror.) Mariah: (thinking) NO! Ron Burgundy/Grimsby: Oh, yes - of course, Ray, but, er,... but these things do take time, you know. Ray/Eric: This afternoon, Mister Burgundy. The wedding ship departs at sunset. Ron Burgundy/Grimsby: Oh. oh, very well, Raymond. As you wish. (Mariah runs off, crying.) (Salima sees her leaving. Then the red-haired girl looks at the necklace still hanging around her neck as she chuckles evilly, yet quietly.) Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:The Little Mermaid Scenes Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts